ubisofts_the_crewfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crew: Customization
When customizing your car, The Crew will allow the player to tweak everything from tires to engines, but these options are about more than just statistics and performance. These options presented in The Crew are there to help establish an emotional connection between driver and car. Create a vehicle that’s distinctly yours; from its performance to its appearance, your car will feel like a machine that’s tailored specifically to you, giving you a chance to show off your personality and style when cruising through the United States. Specs Every vehicle in the crew will permit two to six different body specs, each style being intended as a base kit intended for a unique purpose. Starting with stock, other body types will become availible to the player as they progress through the campaign and increase their level. Chevrolet-Camaro-SS-2010 full big.jpg|Stock Chevrolet-Camaro-SS-2010 street big.jpg|Street Chevrolet-Camaro-SS-2010 dirt big.jpg|Dirt Chevrolet-Camaro-SS-2010 raid big.jpg|Raid Chevrolet-Camaro-SS-2010 perf big.jpg|Performance Chevrolet-Camaro-SS-2010 circuit big.jpg|Circuit Full Stock How it rolls off the dealer lot. This is your basic ride and a 'blank canvas' for your own modified evolutions. As the name states, Full Stock is the default Spec for all vehicles. Though the colour and vinyl of stock cars can be changed, the body and performance cannot be changed or improved. Stock is also the only spec without nitrous. Street Superior to Stock spec on the road, Street spec boasts improved performance and grip on tarmac and is available for purchase at the Street tuner in Detroit. Dirt Improved for off-road racing, Dirt spec handles most terrain surfaces with little trouble. Though tarmac serves as problematic, as Dirt spec vehicles lack grip. Even so, with much experience they can be well adjusted to tarmac, proving excellent at corner drifting. The Dirt Spec is acquired at the Dirt tuner in New York. Raid The largest of specs, Raid spec is optimal for wrecking target and pursuing vehicles. They can handle virtually any rough terrain, going where other specs cannot go, even being capable of crawling up mountain slopes. The Raid Spec is acquired at the Raid Tuner in Las Vegas. Performance Improved horsepower and well balanced tires allow Performance Spec cars to excel where performance is needed. Performing well on rough dirt trails and sharp turns on tarmac alike. The Performance Spec is aquired at the Perf Tuner in Miami. Circuit The fastest of the fast, Circuit spec cars are designed to be agile and fast, excelling on flat paved roads and long straights for maximum speed. Avoid all other surfaces at all costs. The Circuit spec is aquired at the Circuit Tuner in Los Angeles. The HQ After purchasing and customizing a spec at a tuner, players can change the look and performance of their vehicles at the HQ. Visual Customization The visual appearance of a vehicle. Note that ALL Paint, Vinyls, and rims purchased at a tuner will become available for EVERY vehicle in the player's garage, so it's best to only purchase a vinyl or paint colour for one car at the tuner. 'Colour- '''Change the colour of the car using a swatch from one of the following categories: * Official * Matte * Metallic * Iridescent * Anodized * Chrome ''(Available in later update) In addition to being able to change the base colour of the car, players can enter a dual-paint mode that allows them to paint their car in a combination of any two colours. 'Stickers- '''Vinyls, stripes, and decals that are organized into the following categories: * Flags * Gothic/Tribal * Racing * Animals * Surf * Skulls * Flames * Foliage/Nature Textures * Urban * Holiday '''Interior- '''The interior seating of the vehicle which can be changed in both colour and texture. The folowing categories are available for interiors: * Carbon * Aluminum * Mixed Carbon * Mixed Aluminum '''Plates- A'vailable licence plates with pre-written text and styles. Additional plates can be aquired by purchasing new cars, as well as completing in-game challenges for special award plates. 'Front Bumper- '''Change the front bumper and headlights of a vehicle. '''Rear Bumper- '''Change the rear lights, exhaust and bumper of a vehicle. '''Front Fender- '''Change the front fender of a vehicle. '''Rear Fender- '''Change the rear fender of a vehicle. '''Side Skirts- '''Change the side skirts (or side exhaust) of a vehicle. '''Rims- '''Change the rims of a vehicle by selecting from one of the following categories: * Official * Street * Racing * Off-Road * Exotic * Vintage ''(Unlockable UPlay Award) 'Side Mirrors- '''Change the side-view mirrors of a vehicle. '''Rear Wing- '''Change the Spoiler/Cab of a vehicle. '''Hood- '''Change the hood of a vehicle. Performance Taking an inside look of the vehicle, players can change the internal parts of their vehicles using parts already unlocked from performing various tasks. The individual part categories are: * Exhaust * E.C.U. * Fuel Injection * Air System * Gearbox * Motorcore * Tires - ''Improves grip on terrain * Brakes - Improves braking speed * Suspension * Differential * Weight Reduction - Reduces vehicle weight for more mobility and better cornering capabilities Repair Players can pay a fee to repair a vehicle from any physical damage it has sustained.